


Desires

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Play, Masturbation, Mirrors, Multi, Nymphomania, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi has been having an odd problem lately, and it happens to involve some rather embarrassing topics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all of my discord shorts. All of them. They are going to be mostly unedited or betad. Take them all, AO3. Take all.
> 
> EDIT; as of now, November 27th, this first chapter has been redone. It is essentially obsolete in favor of the second chapter.

Pregame Kokichi was a nymphomaniac that organized meetups, ones where tons of guys would fuck him.

Flash forward and in game Kokichi is extremely confused as to why he's so fucking horny and aroused all the time. He just really wants to fuck, and it's getting to the point where he can't function right. He gives in and spends monocoins on some... Obviously a sex toy but not gonna say it type item.

A dildo. It's a pitch black fake phallus around the size of Kokichi's own penis.

Kokichi stealthily returns the the safe haven of his bedroom, and immediately drops his pants. He decides to do some warm up stuff... L-like touching his penis. He's totally done that a lot before. Yeah!

No he hasn't, and Kokichi is still so confused as to why he is like this right now.

Kokichi still gets over his nerves with the power of an intense libido, and starts to touch his dick. It feels amazing, and he's soon wet and sloppy from an insane amount of precum.

He keeps expecting someone else to touch him though. Which is downright stupid. Kokichi would never want someone else to even see him like this, let alone touch him while his body is acting like a bitch in heat.

Kokichi's fingers continue to carefully rub his shaft and skirt along the tip. His penis has gotten all pinkish. Is it supposed to so that? Kokichi never really listened in health class, and it was all boringly clinical.

He'd read some of the book and called it a day.

"Mhn?!" Kokichi gasps when his finger glides across... Something with an f? Fenerium? No, that isn't right. There is something called a perineum though, farther down.Whatever it is feels really nice, and gee, maybe Kokichi should have payed attention after all.

Farther down isn't really a place to touch though. Even if the thought makes Kokichi once more aware of how his butthole is- it just feels so needy. Whenever he sits down for a long time and fidgets, or in the shower, Kokichi just starts getting some odd feeling. Like it's warm or tingling. 

Each time that Kokichi has tried to touch himself before, he's stopped because of that.

Self aware, Kokichi can feel his tiny hole gently twitch. He sighs and looks over at the sex toy he bought. It even came with lube…

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kokichi murmurs.

He removes his fingers from his penis and slides them down that weird stretch of skin, avoiding his balls, because what would he do with those; and there's his anus that he's touching.

Kokichi's eyes widen and he squeaks out a confused noise.

"Why is it-" he whines.

Not only does just a single touch seem to make his nerves light up pleasantly, but Kokichi's hole feels... It's wide and puffy. Kokichi can't remember it being that way at all. Should it be that way?

There's a little hand held mirror in the nightstands and Kokichi races to find his, kicking off his covers and scrambling over to one.

He ends up turning the lights back on too.

Which is utterly embarrassing because now he's definitely going to have to-

Kokichi slowly sits back down and widens his legs. He grabs a spare pillow and clutches it to his chest. The soft weight there feels nice, like it's keeping Kokichi safe and grounded.

Then he tries to position the mirror to reflect his lower body. Kokichi first sees the front of his precum soaked penis, which makes his face burn, but he soldiers on and adjusts the mirror. The pillow gets shoved away for making it difficult to see.

"Ah, that's definitely not..." the boy says.

Not right? Not me? Kokichi's thoughts race as he uses a whole hand to spread the soft flesh of his ass cheeks. In the end, Kokichi has to spread his legs more too. The better view makes his dick twitch.

His ass has to have been played with before, Kokichi knows. There's no way it hasn't. The rim looks... It's stretched much wider than it should be. Kokichi can barely describe it, but the entrance to his asshole is like a long reddened line instead of a small pucker. As if Kokichi plays with himself all the time.

Kokichi clenches his pelvic muscles down and watches his obscene asshole move too, almost like it's trying to suck something in.

He can't remember anything that would make him like this.

And that's-

Stupidly fucking hot, he realizes with a detached type of arousal. Someone or something absolutely wrecked him. Kokichi watches the way his fingers slip right in, all two of them. His body has been made into some wanton thing that craves sex, and Kokichi has only now found out. 

It's hot and kind of slick, Kokichi's insides eagerly welcoming any kind of penetrating force. Soft too. Feels weird to be doing it himself though.

Kokichi reaches over to grab the toy he bought, sighing when he realizes that he has to take his fingers out to get the lube.

The tiny thought that someone would probably enjoy fucking him races through Kokichi's mind.

Shuddering, Kokichi figures that it must be true. A person obviously liked Kokichi enough to fuck him until Kokichi's body became like this. And someone would probably feel much better than a toy too…

Who would be best to approach, Kokichi wonders. His hands get to work on spreading lubricant all over the pitch black dildo, rubbing it into every possible crevice, and Kokichi almost wants to put it in his mouth.

Maybe Gonta, except Kokichi is pretty sure that getting fucked by Gonta would start the killing game.

Kaito? Naaah, Maki would murder him harder than Gonta's hypothetical monster phallus. Rantaro is too responsible for a one night stand. Shuichi would either explode or not get it. Hoshi is mourning multiple deaths at the moment, one of which is his girlfriend. Kokichi considers Korekiyo for two seconds and grimaces. He'd rather not get caught up in any weird kinks.

So it's just Kokichi and his very well lubed dildo. Unless robots actually have dicks.

Maybe Miu with a strap on? She's obviously a huge sub- Oh God the genuine sexual stuff has gone to Kokichi's thoughts even like this-

How can he even know for sure that he wants big throbbing dicks inside of his…

Kokichi shudders and rubs the tip of his dildo across his pronounced asshole, the mirror perfectly showing him everything. Kokichi lets it dip inside that ring of muscle just once.  
Then he gives up and slams the whole thing into his wanton opening.

"Fuck, yes!" Kokichi shouts up at his ceiling.

His hips buck into the fake cock and Kokichi can feel his tiny body tremble. The texture is amazing, fake veins, and Kokichi can't help but think that it feels real. He's incapable of remembering what a real one even feels like though.

Gonta... Maybe? No no, Rantaro might have a soft spot for him, but Shuichi is so interesting, but Kaito is impulsive and probably repressing his attraction for guys and Kokichi can use that-

His hands pull the dildo out half way and then thrusts it back in.

This time, they don't stop there. The thing keeps getting shoved back into Kokichi's ass as fast as the boy can make it, sometimes fully but mostly half way, and Kokichi barely lasts before he's screaming and moaning for more.

Once, he accidentally lets go and has to pat the bed to find the damn thing. Gets a nice glimpse of his flushed and drooling face. He has the mirror in hand and uses it to watch the way his ass clamps down onto the thing fucking it, moving out a bit to follow with each thrust.

"Oh! Oh, there is good!" Kokichi whines and squirms.

What's so special about this spot? But Kokichi's brain feels fuzzy and he continues to try and aim for it.

Kokichi's mouth starts to ramble all by itself, saying things like: "Fuck me more, please fuck me as much as you want..."

His dick is so red and neglected that Kokichi wants to touch it and cum already, but the mirror would have to go. It's weird but Kokichi can't think of the pro cons well enough to figure it out.

He wants to see his slutty hole get pounded, but his dick-

I want something on my mouth too, Kokichi thinks. The idea seems super good. Yeah, no bad parts to that at all. A dick in Kokichi's mouth while another fucks him sounds so great right now.

They could both be fucking him, all at once while Kokichi lays helpless for once, and then they'd cum all over him too.

The dildo hits that one spot again and suddenly Kokichi's brain flips some switch that makes him stop breathing for a moment. His heart skips a beat. All that tightness gets bundled up together, and then it explodes out in a flurry of heat and pleasure.

It's so much better than Kokichi thought it would be, the feeling of orgasm.

But he doesn't stop fucking himself. Kokichi squeezes his hand around the mirror and watches semen pool on his stomach.

It's not enough yet…

Kokichi cums three more times before dehydration and exhaustion allow him to stop.

"This sucks," Kokichi hisses into his pillows.

How dare his body be this slutty and desperate! Doesn't it understand that he has important things to do? Ugh. At this rate, Kokichi is actually going to have to- to find someone for real.

But who would even be able to keep up with him... The names and mental profiles of Kokichi's fellow prisoners run through his mind. Each one of them has such huge turn offs though. Mostly because Kokichi is still up for more and it's been a while since he started.

At this rate, Kokichi will need to set up some kind of multiple person thing.

Kokichi's eyes light up with an unholy energy as an epiphany runs through his mind. One of those sex party things! An orgy! Kokichi can just do that or something and then he'll be fine!

A steady throb of want picks up again.

Kokichi sighs and takes one last sip of water, before going back to pleasing himself. He still needs to figure out who to ask first... But probably Miu will have ideas.


	2. Desires+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'remastered' version of the original. Now with more continuity and story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on doing this for all my 'discord shorts'. God allowing, my new living place has a very spotty connection and is far away from free WiFi places.

Ouma Kokichi has a problem. 

It's getting to the point that Kokichi's first response to ‘good morning’ is ‘please touch me’. He obviously says something mocking instead of that. Of course he would, just skipping into the dining hall with a smirk is safer. No one in their right mind would just admit to this. Except that Kokichi catches himself eyeing Kaito's hands and then Rantarou’s mouth. People in general just look more and more alluring. Kokichi wants-

The boy flounders in confusion the same as the past four days. Cat conversations with Hoshi are impossible now. Kokichi still isn't sure how those start. 

His eyes end up darting from person to person by the end of breakfast. This is not new, and it has in fact been getting worse over the past few days. For some reason there's been nothing but a strange urge lately. A desire for sexual things that doesn't go away with cold showers. Kokichi has no idea why it's happening. It just has, ever since coming here. 

Kokichi barely does that masturbation stuff, but now whenever he sits down he can feel something. Just walking is enough to make him heated. Even though he doesn't really touch his dick, just ignores erections, he's starting to want to… to touch his butt. 

All the time no matter what he's supposed to be doing. It's getting in the way. It's getting unbearable to wake up covered by nightly emissions. Yet, he's hard when he wakes up too.

Shuddering from memories of dreams- warm hands gliding down his nude body. 

The boy can't take this constant arousal anymore. He's starting to space out, be clumsy, and all around make a fool of himself. If Kokichi can't bare to catch himself staring at the contours if Shuichi’s ass again. Death will be the only sweet release left. 

Just two weeks and Kokichi is crumbling from something totally removed from murder. How much more pathetic can he get? 

And that is how Kokichi finds himself feeling, hands and pockets full of painstakingly gathered Monocoins. Days of rummaging has led to this one moment of ‘glory’. 

Kokichi is going to buy a solution to his problems. 

Night-time is when many things in this killing game school close. All to make sure that the game is interesting. However, there are rare times when a special version of the school store will appear. It bares a risqué sign of a long haired woman, in a bunny outfit, sitting in a martini glass and holding an R18 sign. One half of her hair blinking neon pink. A saucy rumor that is nonetheless reality. 

This is the first time that Kokichi will actually be going inside. 

Right. In another minute. Just another minute. Kokichi will enter the adult store in a minute. He's definitely an adult anyway. With the way things seem to be looking, Kokichi doesn't believe anything these bears say. 

Trying to fill his brain with complex thoughts, one foot hesitantly moves forward, until Kokichi is using one hand to push the door open. A door. Just a normal-

Dark furnishings and neon lights welcome Kokichi to a den of sin. Red, black, pink. A blast of heated fog makes the boy shiver as he lingers. The doorway seems to shrink in on itself, degenerate decadence calling for his company. 

Literally, there's a Satanic Sex Alter with Sex Related Brochures. It even has a sign announcing exactly that. 

Kokichi nervously chokes on air and feels his eyes tear for no reason. He steps inside with a burst of fake confidence. There are strangely appetizing shapes everywhere. None of them even look real. But they're all masturbation aids, even the one that looks like lipstick, and Kokichi soon spots the corner with realistic penises. There are weird flashlights near it- Oh fuck those are woman parts. 

Why are there lady bits in tubes? 

Oh God, there's different kinds. There's even cut outs to show the texture inside. 

Impossibly wide eyes stare at the myriad of sexual products. He's barely registering the occultism inspired decor. 

“Hello and welcome, to this here After Dark store!” a familiar voice chirps. A glance reveals Monophany wearing an intimidating leather harness. Her pacifier has been replaced by a bright red ball with holes in it. Its totally horrible and Kokichi can't decide what to look at. 

 

Whining despite internally preparing himself, “Is that really supposed to let a guy go into the baby oven? Girls can't actually do that, right? Why is one shaped like an ear?! That Miku doll has a thingy in it.”

Monophany shoots Kokichi a look of concern and glances around the shop. The fake bear mutters something and puts a paw to her mouth. Seeing such an insincere mimicry from a robot is annoying. Not even an uncool robot like Kiibo is this bad at emotions. 

Everything here is so stupid and oddly arousing. 

Finally alert again, Kokichi stomps over to the clearance section near the counter and glares. He suddenly has no idea what to get. 

The boy grits his teeth into a carefree smile, “Wow, I had no idea that you and Iruma-chan were sisters!” 

“Are… are you okay?” Monophany asks. 

“Neeheehehe! Of course I'm perfectly alright. What kind of evil supreme leader of criminal scum would I be otherwise? Dear Monophany,” Kokichi says smoothly. “I'm always okay when the prospect of hiding a… ungentlemanly object comes up. Like in Gonta's hair!”

Some boring brochure about safety and materials gets slid towards Kokichi. He snatches it and reads a lot of stuff about body safe things, like metal or special glass, and to never let silicone touch silicone. Or something. Apparently there's this whole melty or break down thing that happens if you put silicone lube on silicone objects. Weird. Plastic is very germ filled because it has pores? Also weird.

Nothing explains the hand shaped toy. Pleasure object would be less creepy. 

A small drawing of Monophany says not to worry about it, because all of the ‘sexi tois’ in the shop are more medical grade than a bimbo slut with ten sugar daddies/mommies.

Kokichi inwardly gags when he glances at the robot's smile. 

“Sooo… why this job?” he asks. 

The bear tilts her head, “There's no gore! Here, out there, no one is killing anyone yet. So why not?”

Hearing that and sensing the hint of more coming, the Ultimate Supreme Leader decides that enough is enough. 

“I'll take this one. So shut up and take my Monocoins. This thing needs to be hidden under Saihara-chan’s pillow ASAP!” Kokichi cries. “What will I do if I can't stick this under his mattress?”

“Huuuuh?! You just want to prank people after all… and you're l-”

Kokichi dumps all of his fake cash onto the counters. The handfuls are tossed, the pockets upended, and even the bag in one pocket- shoes too. The coins rain down in clattering clicks. Sliding, falling off the ledges in search of the floor. All as a shocked Monophany stares at her sudden financial gain. The stupidly designed mockery blinks slowly. One last coin falls from Kokichi's left sleeve. 

“J-jabroni…” comes a feminine whisper. 

A pale hand grabs something vaguely penis like. Kokichi doesn't even check to see what it is. He just throws it onto the coin pile and smiles sinisterly. 

“Mine now,” the boy says as he watches Monophany bend down to grab a box. 

Dildo. Just a pitch black phallus around the size of Kokichi's own penis. That's what he sees in the box and on the Monocoins. 

Tentatively bigger than his is. 

Purple eyes dig holes into the surreal item. The thing definitely feels like real skin. Big prominent veins aren't something that Kokichi is used to though. Of course not, since he's a virgin even to the sight of another man's… 

“Do you want to make another purchase?” the leather wearing Monophany asks. Her voice sounds kind. Utterly confused. 

Getting the courage to actually grab the bag isn't too hard. Honestly, it's easy because it means leaving this place. The lights are totally obnoxious. Monophany probably designed it herself. Cheap skanky tier like some kind of strip joint. Or maybe like Miu's idea of a bedroom. 

“Nope! Now I'm off to shove this into Iruma-chan’s boots, bye, also never mention this or I'll kill you!” the boy blurts. 

Monophany squeaks about that not being what he told her either times. Stupid thing. 

If this is how a robot reacts, then maybe Kokichi should tell everyone that he has no idea what he says to Miu ninety percent of the time. That would be a really entertaining riot. Some stuff is fairly obvious in meaning, but honestly, what the hell is ‘sounding your fuck hole’s fuck hole’? And why does Miu always have to act like such a weirdo? Jeez. Either way, there's nothing left for the boy to do here. He ignores the idiotic simpering and flees. 

The hallway is dark and therefore infinitely superior to the… ugh. Adult shop. 

Least they could do is make it look nice instead of try hard gaudy. It makes his back itch. 

Kokichi stealthily returns to the safe haven of his bedroom, stepping over foliage in the halls and carefully keeping silent outside. He sighs at the sight of the dorms. Getting inside is easy enough, as is getting into his bedroom, and Kokichi immediately drops his pants. Only once he's locked his door though. He decides to do some warm up stuff first. Like touching his penis. He's totally done that a lot before. 

Yep, Kokichi is a true expert in the masturbating arts. 

No he hasn't and isn't. Kokichi swallows the lump in his throat and hums nervously. 

Walking over to the bed feels like falling into a pit of fluffy vipers. The comfortable sheets are suddenly too much for bare legs, shoes hitting the floor too loud, and ripping the box open feels like opening a bomb. The silicone thing flops out and onto the bed-

Rolling down to touch Kokichi's knees. 

It must be impossible, to actually touch the thing or truly look at it. So he flops onto the bed instead of grabbing it. 

Kokichi still gets over his nerves with the power of an intense libido, and starts to touch himself. It feels strange at first. He doesn't start out all that sensitive. It takes a few soft touches and some pumping. Getting hard feels weird, so much blood filling him up, and Kokichi can't help but gasp. The sight of himself like this is just too unreal. He's already growing wet and sloppy from excessive precum.

This is definitely his body twitching and pulsing. A part of it anyway, but 

He keeps expecting someone else to touch him though. Which is downright stupid. Kokichi never wants someone else to even see him like this, let alone touch him while his body is acting like a bitch in heat.

Kokichi's fingers continue to carefully rub his shaft and skirt along the tip. His penis has gotten all pinkish. Is it supposed to so that? Kokichi never really listens in health type classes, and they're all boringly clinical anyway. 

 

Reading some of the book and calling it a day is Kokichi's approach to sex ed classes too. 

He regrets this. 

"Mhn?!" Kokichi gasps when his finger glides across... Something with an f? Fenerium? No, that isn't right. There is something called a perineum though, farther down.Whatever it is feels really nice, and gee, maybe Kokichi should pay attention to school after all.

Farther down isn't really a place to touch though. Even if the thought makes Kokichi once more aware of how his butthole is- it just feels so needy. Whenever he sits down for a long time and fidgets, or in the shower, Kokichi just starts getting some odd feeling. Like it's warm or tingling. Kind of similar to his actual feel good place. 

Each time that Kokichi has tried to touch himself before, he's stopped because of that.

Self aware, Kokichi can feel his tiny hole gently twitch. He sighs and looks over at his freshly bought silicone penis. The complementary bonus lube bottle taunts him. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kokichi murmurs.

He removes his fingers from his penis and slides them down that weird stretch of skin, avoiding his balls, because what would he do with those; and there's his anus that he's touching.

Kokichi's eyes widen and he squeaks out a confused noise.

"Why is it-" he whines.

Not only does just a single touch seem to make his nerves light up pleasantly, but Kokichi's hole feels... It's wide and puffy. Kokichi can't remember it being that way at all. Should it be that way?

There's a little hand held mirror in the nightstands and Kokichi races to find his, kicking off his covers and scrambling over to one.

He ends up turning the lights back on too.

Which is utterly embarrassing because now he's definitely going to have to-

Kokichi slowly sits back down and widens his legs. He grabs a spare pillow and clutches it to his chest. The soft weight there feels nice, like it's keeping Kokichi safe and grounded. Comfortably comforting in this strange time. 

Then he tries to position the mirror towards his lower body. Kokichi first sees the front of his precum soaked penis, which makes his face burn, but he soldiers on and adjusts the mirror. The pillow finds a new place after Kokichi shoves it under him. Stupid thing makes it hard to see.

"Ah, that's definitely not..." the boy says. Again, he finds himself at a loss.

Not right? Not me? Kokichi's thoughts race as he uses a whole hand to spread the soft flesh of his ass cheeks. In the end, Kokichi has to spread his legs more too. The better view makes his dick twitch. 

So does the mere feeling of hands digging into surprisingly thick thighs. 

His ass has to have been played with before, Kokichi knows. His hole looks like it's been stretched much wider than it should be. Kokichi can barely describe it, but the entrance to his asshole is like a long reddened line instead of a small pucker. As if Kokichi plays with himself all the time. There's no way it hasn't had sex before. 

Kokichi clenches his pelvic muscles down and watches his obscene asshole move too, almost like it's trying to suck something in. 

He can't remember anything that would make him like this. No lovers at all. This feeling of overwhelming arousal is unknown to him. 

And that's-

Stupidly fucking hot, he realizes with a detached breed of lust. Someone or something has absolutely wrecked him before. Kokichi watches the way his fingers slip right in, all two of them. His body is a wanton thing that craves sex, and Kokichi only just now finding out. 

It's hot and kind of slick inside, with Kokichi's insides eagerly welcoming any kind of penetrating force. Soft like velvet in a way. Feels weird to be doing it himself though. 

Kokichi reaches over to grab the toy he bought, sighing when he realizes that he has to take his fingers out to get the lube.

The tiny thought that someone would probably enjoy fucking him races through Kokichi's mind.

Shuddering, Kokichi figures that it must be true. A person has obviously liked Kokichi enough to fuck him until Kokichi's body became like this. And a someone will probably feel much better than a toy. Maybe their kidnappers have stolen these memories from him too. 

All that comes up is a hazy urge to cling and be held. 

Who would be best to approach, Kokichi wonders. His hands get to work on spreading lubricant all over the pitch black dildo, rubbing it into every possible crevice, and Kokichi almost wants to put it in his mouth.

Maybe Gonta, except Kokichi is pretty sure that getting fucked by Gonta would start the killing game.

Kaito? Absolutely not, Maki will murder him harder than Gonta's hypothetical monster phallus. Rantaro is too responsible for a one night stand. Shuichi would either explode or not get it. Hoshi is mourning multiple deaths at the moment, one of which is his girlfriend. Kokichi considers Korekiyo for two seconds and grimaces. He'd rather not get caught up in any weird kinks.

So it's just Kokichi and his very well lubed dildo. Unless robots actually have dicks.

Maybe Miu with a strap on? She's obviously into freaky stuff. That and Kokichi can see her doing it. Ordering the girl to fuck him until he can't talk right could work. Oh God, the genuine sexual stuff is invading Kokichi's thoughts even like this-

How can he even know for sure that he wants big throbbing dicks inside of him? Doesn't, won't, can't. 

Kokichi shudders and rubs the tip of his dildo across his pronounced asshole, the mirror perfectly showing him everything. Kokichi lets it dip inside that ring of muscle just once. Stretching his asshole even slightly feels amazing. Makes warmth and need skyrocket. 

Then he gives up and slams the whole thing into his wanton opening. 

"Fuck, yes!" Kokichi shouts up at his ceiling. He squeals loudly and gasps as his eyes widen. It fits inside almost perfectly.

Too perfectly. 

His hips buck into the fake cock and Kokichi can feel his tiny body tremble. The texture is amazing, fake veins teasing soft inner walls, and Kokichi can't help but think that it feels real. He's incapable of remembering what a real one even feels like though. Not that it even matters now, God, his rim is winking around the thing as if to welcome it home. 

Gonta... Maybe? He'll probably be so gentle and kind like always. No no, Rantaro might have a blooming soft spot for him, but Shuichi is so entertainingly shy about this stuff that it's adorable, yet Kaito is impulsive and probably repressing his attraction for guys like Shuichi and Kokichi can use that-

His hands pull the dildo out half way and then thrusts it back in.

This time, they don't stop there. The thing keeps getting shoved back into Kokichi's ass as fast as the boy can make it, sometimes fully but mostly half way, and Kokichi barely lasts before he's pushing himself harder and making his fingers ache. 

Once, he accidentally lets go and has to pat the bed to find the damn thing. Gets a nice glimpse of his flushed and drooling face. He has the mirror in hand for a reason too. The only word for his expression is wrecked. The boy uses it to watch the way his ass clamps down onto the dildo fucking it, moving out a bit to follow with each thrust. Wordless begging that Kokichi can finally understand. 

"Ah! Oh, that's good!" Kokichi whines and squirms.

What's so special about this spot? But Kokichi's brain feels fuzzy and he continues to try and aim for it. His body and brain need it after all. Just until he orgasms and it's over. 

Kokichi's mouth starts to babble all by itself, saying things like: "Fuck me more, please fuck me as much as you want..."

His dick is so red and neglected that Kokichi wants to touch it and cum already, but the mirror will have to go. It's weird but Kokichi can't think of the pro cons well enough to figure it out.

He wants to see his slutty opening get pounded, but his dick-

I want something inside my mouth too. Kokichi thinks it like he thinks about the weather. The idea seems super good and sound. Yeah, no bad parts to that at all. A dick in Kokichi's mouth while another fucks him would be so great right now. Fuck, what about two cocks in his ass while a third person fucks his throat? 

They could all be fucking him, all at the same time while Kokichi lays helpless for once, and then they'd cum all over him too. Inside of him some that he can feel semen trickle down his smooth thighs. Caressing blemishless skin and-

And saying that they lo-

Perfectly shaped, dildo hits that one spot again and suddenly Kokichi's brain flips some switch that makes him stop breathing for a moment. His heart skips a beat. All that tightness gets bundled up together, and then it explodes out in a flurry of heat and pleasure.

It's so much better than Kokichi has thought it would be, the feeling of an orgasm. Makes his toes curl up or stretch out. Legs forcing themselves open for a nonexistent lover. The boy's vision blurs while his lips twist into an ecstatic grimace. 

But he doesn't stop fucking himself for even a second. Kokichi squeezes his hand around the mirror and watches semen pool on his stomach. Feels his eyes glaze over as his other hand pistons back and forth, thrusting his new favorite toy past a convulsing sphincter. Not once does he dare stop. 

Floating away like this is amazing. 

It's not enough yet…

“W-what am I supposed to do?” the boy whispers. Everything inside of him is singing and begging for more. “Didn't I do it right? O-ooh oh, it always stopped before so why-”

All he wants to do is keep feeling good like this. To keep pounding himself full until he stops thinking. What does it matter then, that Kokichi is still writhing on his bed? 

Kokichi cums three more times before dehydration and exhaustion allow him to stop.

"This sucks," Kokichi hisses into his pillows.

How dare his body be this slutty and desperate for pleasure. Doesn't it understand that he has important things to do? At this rate, Kokichi is actually going to have to find someone for real. He'll have to find someone worthwhile. Another human being that can touch him. 

Thinking more, he questions who would even be able to keep up with him. Being like this isn't normal after all. The names and mental profiles of Kokichi's fellow prisoners run through his mind again. Each one of them has such huge turn offs though. Mostly because Kokichi is still up for more and it's been a while since he started. No one should be forced to put up with him. This. 

At this rate, Kokichi will need to set up some kind of multiple person thing.

Kokichi's eyes light up with an unholy energy as that epiphany runs through his mind. He pushes himself up and grabs his watery bottle. One of those sex group things might work out. An orgy, that's the name. Kokichi can just do that or something and then he'll be fine. 

If only DICE were here to help him… Kokichi can't help but remember the jokes about his shockingly innocent ways. How they would guard the purity of their precious boss. Jokes among friends that double as partners in crime. He's proud to say that, if real, they're the among people he loves the most. He's much less proud to say that he wishes they were all here. Right now and with him while he's like this. 

Maybe everyone in DICE is already his lovers. That could explain why everything about those videos feels so unreal. Something like that would be perfect too. 

A good explanation on why Kokichi wants to get bitten up or spanked. The sheer idea makes him shiver too. Or why the boy keeps envisioning sex in the shower. Shared cuddle baths. That was something common to joke about too. Spending too much time in the hot water, must be a rendezvous. Right next to murdering those annoying loud neighbors that still have no shits to give about a bunch of tired orphans. Not that any of them would. 

Oh! The rendezvous thing isn't about a lover at all- it's about jerking it in there. 

The late realization feels bitter. 

His heart starts aching as fingers find their way to smooth ear cartilage. Unbroken and unblemished like the rest of him. Somehow, the feeling of it makes Kokichi's chest fill up with a sense of loss. Why? Didn't used to. Strange. DICE? Missing. People, memories. Not there. Ah… 

Conflicted, the boy focuses on that steady throb of want picking up again. Although it never left to begin with. 

Kokichi sighs and takes one last sip of water, before going back to pleasing himself. He still needs to figure out who to ask first. Maybe Miu will have ideas. She's the biggest example of a lewd person that Kokichi knows after all. Wrapping a hand around himself, feeling his head fog up, Kokichi goes back to work.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Abnormality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447151) by [rev_eeriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_eeriee/pseuds/rev_eeriee)




End file.
